Moonlight Kiss
by bunniko
Summary: Mangabased. A bus ride clues TK into who SM is. He's after a kiss, but a groomstealing youma needs their attention first. Fluffy


AN: Background notes: Manga-based. Set after Act 4: Masquerade and in the second half of Act 5: Lita A.K.A. Sailor Jupiter (in the graphic novel Sailor Moon 1). Tuxedo Kamen discovers Sailor Moon's real identity. He's after a kiss, but he's hoping for a chance at more. But with youma, two other senshi and an interfering cat, will he ever get a chance to tell her who he is? Written as an OHC oneshot in 2003. This was written for the Yearly Kiss Awards, but not enough submissions were turned in that year, so it wasn't judged. I wasn't hoping to win anyway, just wanted to try my hand at it. Review thanks for HK chapter 4 go to: Comet Moon, Star-Moon-Angel, OoOSakuraOoO, Alexandra, Butterfle, and Kana07.

/\/\/\/\

Mamoru ran his hands through his hair as he gave up on his vain attempt to study. The silence of his apartment was deafening. He couldn't stop thinking about Sailor Moon. Just last night, he'd been convinced he had put all the pieces of the puzzle together. In fact, if he was correct about her identity, she was remarkably naïve and not very careful about concealing her identity. Not that he was overly concerned about that at the moment. Obviously there was something that kept her family and some of her friends from figuring it out, just as there must be something that kept people from figuring out who he was. But, if she was who he was almost certain she was, he had a feeling she suspected his true identity as well.

After a chance encounter on the bus, he'd observed his suspect engaging in the highly suspicious behavior of talking to her cat. In fact, that feline was very familiar-looking to him and seemed to be too intelligent to just be any old cat. When his taunts about her demanding the cat speak had flustered her, she had turned away, giving him ample time to study her profile. He was almost certain that cat could talk, as if he had witnessed her do so some place before. Turning away from her to muse about it, he'd then felt the heat of her gaze on his profile. Glancing sharply at her, he detected a hint of suspicion in her eyes, which further raised his own suspicions. But his study of her was cut off when she practically fled the bus to enter Hikawa Jinja.

It was because of the previous night, however, that Mamoru was now standing on his balcony watching the sun set over Tokyo instead of studying. Last night, both he and Sailor Moon had ended up at the ball given in honor of Princess D. Although he had been there on business, the moment he saw Usagi enter the ballroom in that perfect dress, he'd been drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Although her dropped handkerchief confirmed his suspicions, he had known it was her; the buns were a dead giveaway. Despite their antagonistic relationship, he was certain he knew her face better than he knew his own. He'd spent good portion of the day before trying to imagine her wearing Sailor Moon's goggles, trying to confirm what his mind was telling him. Then, as if she had stepped out of his dream, she was standing before him in a beautiful gown with pearls in her hair and looking gorgeous and regal and very, very familiar. His spur-of-the-moment decision to toss aside his mission for a chance to dance with her had surprised him, but the surprise and pleasure of her eager acceptance of his dance request fully pushed any thoughts of the Ginzuishou right out of his head. Holding her in his arms had filled him with a heady sense of belonging. Right then and there, with her head tilted up towards him, her blushing face full of excitement and trust, he felt his heart escape him.

He groaned aloud as he thought about the several times he'd tried to kiss her last night. That damnable Dark Kingdom had prevented his chance on the dance floor, her senshi had interrupted when he wanted to thank her for saving his life after that fall from the balcony and then Luna, demanding that he get away from her after he'd carried her drunk little form away from the crowd, had stolen his last chance of the evening. Although thinking back on it now, he was grateful Luna had interrupted, despite the overwhelming feelings of de javu when he'd been about to kiss her. He really wanted his first kiss with Usagi to be one she would remember. And he was going to kiss her, he vowed. He smirked confidently as he imagined kissing her senseless. He was certain she was dying to kiss her favorite masked hero and he was more than willing to make that fantasy come true for her.

Conscience pricked him as he imagined sneaking into her bedroom and kissing her awake. He didn't want to kiss her as some strange guy who saved her from monsters and then vanished into the night. Nor did he want to press his advantage in some overly romantic occasion where she might be more caught up with the illusion of romance than with feelings for him. Just how was he supposed to address the issue anyhow? How did one go about courting a 14-year-old girl? Pondering, he draped his arms over the balcony railing and stared out over the city, watching the sun set over the city. The cool air caressed his face and soothed his frayed nerves a bit. But his thoughts still churned. Even as he admired the sun's dying display in silence, he made a wish for someone to share it with. And he had just the girl in mind. The sun slipped away, leaving the city in a soft dusk that turned his mind to thoughts of walks in the park, kisses in the dark and whispered secrets.

Annoyed with his thoughts, he flung himself away from the iron railing of his balcony. Stalking inside, he grabbed his bag and headed to the library to study, hoping the presence of others and the musty smell of books would distract him from his thoughts of Sailor Moon and Usagi. Stopping only for a quick meal of beef curry rice, he holed up in the library til closing time, looking at books of jewels instead of studying for classes. He would have left sooner, because he wasn't fond of the middle-aged librarian that closed up most evenings, but he was distracted by a fascinating tome about rare gems. In fact, he had been so immersed that said librarian had been obliged to tap him several times on the shoulder. Finally, giving up on the subtlety, the middle-aged woman had cleared her throat loudly and announced, "You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here!" She'd actually cackled with glee when he'd nearly fallen out of his chair in shock.

The rumors about this lady were scary enough. She was known to periodically check the stacks, looking for couples that had tried to sneak a little privacy amidst the older, usually ignored tomes. On a few of the nights when he had been last to leave, she had made similarly questionable comments as the one he'd just received, acting like it was closing time at a bar rather than a respectable library. He figured she just had an odd sense of humor, which didn't worry him . . . much. He packed up quickly, trying to ignore the woman's loud humming of "Strangers in the Night". Crazy lady must have spent too many years stuck in the musty old library, he concluded.

The dark night re-awakened his romantic thoughts, and he found himself wishing he was walking arm-in-arm with the object of his obsession in the darkness. He daydreamed about taking full advantage of the anonymity of the night to steal a few kisses without worry about judgmental eyes questioning age differences or wagging tongues eager to start rumors. He caught himself humming "Strangers in the Night" as he turned a corner, only to find his classmate, Motoki, holding a girl who looked about Odango's age in a very familiar manner. Caught up in his romantic daydream, it took Mamoru a moment to fully comprehend what he was witnessing. Motoki was gazing into the girl's eyes, a predatory smile on his lips. One hand was holding her face in a grip that looked tender yet seemed cruel, the other arm was snaking about her waist, pulling her against him. The girl seemed enraptured, her lips parted as if expecting a kiss and her eyes starry. A deep blush covered her face. "Motoki-kun!" he gasped, shocked. Motoki broke his gaze with the girl for a moment, then yanked her fully against him, pulling her roughly out of the lamplight, moving back towards the bridal shop at an almost inhuman speed. Mamoru knew Motoki had a girlfriend and he also was fairly certain that Motoki was not a sexual predator. He came to the only conclusion he could think of . . . this was the work of the Dark Kingdom.

/\/\/\/\

Mamoru wasn't sure how he found Usagi's house, but he didn't think twice about sneaking in her window. He had transformed unconsciously along the way to her house and was now bending over her bed. Even as he bent to shake her awake, her eyes flew open. He was silenced by the effect the moonlight had on her, silvering her hair and skin, making her look like a pure, innocent, entirely enticing angel.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" she murmured in shock. Her eyes were riveted to his smile. He leaned forward, possessed by a feeling so strong that it seemed to speak of an age-old desire. He watched her react to his closeness, her breath hitching, her face tilting upwards, her mouth pursing. He was but a breath away from her lips, had felt her eyelids flutter closed against his cheeks when he heard her sigh, "What an amazing dream!" He pulled back and a frown crossed her face. "Wait, this is a dream, right?" Her words shattered the spell of languid passion and reminded him that he was here to get her help. A kiss would have to wait, again.

Tuxedo Kamen caught her hand wordlessly and pulled her out of bed. Luna shot bolt upright on the bed. Tuxedo Kamen ignored her, leaning forward to whisper urgently in Usagi's ear. She nodded sharply, grabbed a broach from her bedside table and without a word, followed him out the window. Ignoring the fact that she was clad only in her pajamas, she raced behind him. Tuxedo Kamen admired her courage and appreciated her trust, but he made a mental note to tell her later that she was far too cute in her pajamas to run around outside in them. He felt a dark thread of jealousy twist through him as he worried about anyone else seeing her on their mad dash to the strange bridal shop near the arcade. Neither was aware that the other two senshi and Luna were hot on their heels. Tuxedo Kamen lifted Usagi up in his arms and leapt silently into an open second floor window. Stealthily, the two made their way into the shop, where Usagi nearly flipped out at the sight of Motoki and Makoto.

"She looks brainwashed." Usagi hissed to Tuxedo Kamen in a worried tone. "And Motoki-oniisan looks strange! What's going on here?"

Luna padded up to her mistress and put her paws on Usagi's leg. "The enemy is here, Usagi-chan. Hurry up and transform. You have to help them! Use the wand to heal them."

"Hurry up, already!" Mars hissed from behind them. Then her voice changed, shock filling it. "What the . . ." Light filled the room. Behind Motoki, a mannequin in a bridal gown moved. Her hands were reaching for him, but neither Motoki nor Makoto had noticed her.

Mercury was scanning with her computer. "The mannequin is absorbing Motoki-oniisan's energy. In fact, it is absorbing him!" She paused, then gasped in horror, "There's someone inside all of the mannequins! This is why all those grooms were disappearing!"

Tuxedo Kamen gave Mercury an incredulous look and tried to peek at her computer, but she shielded it without giving him a glance. "You'll have to distract the mannequin, Sailor Moon. I'll try to get Motoki and any others that I can free."

"Distract her how? She's after guys!" Usagi protested.

"The Luna Pen, Usagi-chan!" Usagi looked down at Luna in confusion, but slowly an idea crossed her mind. A wicked grin crossed her face and she held the pen aloft. Tuxedo Kamen could only stare in horrified wonder as his cute little Odango Atama became a tall, blond, tuxedo-clad man. Closing his eyes, he tried to block that image out and assumed a waiting position to try to rescue Motoki.

Usagi strode out, calling out to evil mannequin. As expected, the youma released Motoki to challenge the newcomer. "Two for the price of one." she sneered.

"How dare you crush the dreams of young brides by stealing away their grooms!" The man shouted in Usagi's voice. Tuxedo Kamen grabbed Motoki and pulled him away into the shadows. Makoto turned to stare in utter confusion at the man and the youma. "I am Sailor Moon! I fight for love and justice. I will punish you!" Light exploded around the man. When it cleared, Sailors Moon, Mercury and Mars stood in his place. But even as they prepared to attack, Makoto was realizing the truth behind Motoki's sudden interest in her. Her temper flared. All three girls could only stare in shock as Makoto lifted up the bride youma and threw her across the room. The symbol for Jupiter flashed in bold green on her forehead. Luna ran forward, tossing her a pen. Makoto only had to touch it and she transformed.

Lightning danced across the sky and down onto her tiara. Anger fueled her attack and she devastated the youma. Once the youma was defeated, all the mannequins broke open, dumping men out onto the floor. Grabbing the new Sailor Jupiter, the senshi all quickly slunk into the darkness, all but Sailor Moon. She found herself pulled gently up towards the rooftop. Tuxedo Kamen tugged her unresisting form into the middle of the roof, where moonbeams danced brightest. He gazed down at her seriously. "I feel like I'm trapped in a dream with you. Like some fairy tale knight, I keep trying to protect you, but I keep waking up before I get a kiss from my princess." He wondered vaguely if it was the top hat that made him deliver corny speeches, but Sailor Moon didn't seem to mind them. She looked entranced by him, so he shrugged off his concerns. He curled one hand under her chin, tilting her head back just right for his kiss. "Do you want this as much as I do?" he muttered softly, drawing back, wanting more than just a stolen kiss in the moonlight, unable to take what he knew she would give. It wouldn't be enough.

Sailor Moon's eyebrows drew together and her mouth let out a disappointed whimper when he stepped back from her. A protest escaped her lips, "You haven't even kissed me."

"Did you want me to?" he replied in a gentle teasing tone. He turned back to face her, a tender, teasing smile on his face. She gave him a confused frown as he approached her again. "Tell me, Usagi-chan. Do you want me to kiss you?" She started to nod, but he stopped her. "The real me? All of me? Or just Tuxedo Kamen, a strange guy in a tux and a mask?"

Sailor Moon froze, curiosity filling her. "Would you really tell me who you are?" she whispered.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know." he promised softly. He lifted her hands to his mask. He fitted her fingers gently about the sides, then let his own hands fall, leaving the decision solely up to her. All he could do was wait and pray she wouldn't freak out or yell or run away. He'd thought he could just sneak up here and steal a few kisses from her, but he knew that wouldn't be enough. To have her affection while he was Tuxedo Kamen and her contempt when he was Mamoru? That would never do. For him, it was all or nothing. He closed his eyes and waited, his mind racing with possibilities and fears.

Sailor Moon left one hand on the mask and slid the other up to his top hat. She was forced to stand on her tiptoes to reach it and as such, she was pressed intimately against him. But he didn't move, didn't take any advantages, even though a part of her was just dying for him to pull her off balance, bend her over backwards, and kiss her out of her mind. The part that wanted to know his identity was stronger, however. She took a deep breath, prayed he didn't look like Umino-kun, and whipped both hat and mask off.

Mamoru opened his eyes at her gasp. She'd rocked back on her heels. His hat lay carelessly at her feet, his mask dangled in one hand. "Mamoru-baka?" she breathed in shock. He winced and wondered if she would slap him. Instead, she bounced up on the balls of her feet and laughed. "Oh, thank heavens!" Mamoru raised a curious eyebrow. "I was so afraid you had figured out who I was on the bus the other day!"

He smiled slightly, "I was pretty sure."

She blushed brightly. "I was thinking you looked like Tuxedo Kamen-sama, too."

"Is that okay?" he asked cautiously. Please, God, he prayed, it had to be okay!

Sailor Moon suddenly hugged him, her happiness at having guessed his identity making her giddy. "Will you stop calling me Odango Atama?" she asked, bending her head back at an awkward angle in an attempt to see his face without releasing him from her embrace.

He chuckled. "Only if I can call you Usako." he murmured, returning her embrace and pulling her up a bit for that long awaited kiss. She mumbled something that sounded pleased as he gently claimed her mouth. Her knees turned to jelly and her hands clutched at the lapels of his tux for support. His heart sped up as she timidly mimicked the movements of his mouth on hers and he tipped her back a little, causing her to fling her arms around his neck. Her gloved fingers slid into his dark hair. He started to pull back, but she whimpered. Forgetting time and place, he dipped her back dramatically and deepened their kiss, relishing her soft moan and the tightening of her fingers in his hair.

A desperate need for air finally broke the kiss, but not their embrace. Only once they actually looked around did they realize they had de-transformed. Mamoru slipped his jacket about her shoulders. "Let me walk you home, Usako." he whispered against her hair.

"Only if you kiss me good night, Mamo-chan." she murmured, snuggling into his chest. Mamoru laughed softly and half-wished there would be a battle every night.

/\/\/\/\

Preview for tomorrow's one-shot: Baseball Love

Summary: Usagi and gang join Motoki and Mamoru for an evening watching bitter rival baseball teams duke it out. But when Motoki's fanaticism for Tokyo's rival upsets the whole neighborhood, Mamoru and Usagi find themselves running for cover and into each other's arms.

Rating: M (to be safe)

This is an OHC I wrote in 2005 that forces Motoki to share my rabid fanaticism for Japanese baseball team the Hanshin Tigers. In 05 they overshadowed the perennially dominant Yomiuri Giants (one of Tokyo's teams). If you are familiar with the MLB, Yomiuri Giants New York Yankees. Don't like baseball? It's okay, tune in for some steamy kisses between our fave couple.


End file.
